The present disclosure relates generally to a tire inflation system for an agricultural system.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Generally, a work vehicle (e.g., a tractor, harvester, skid steer, etc.) includes a set of tires that support the work vehicle. The tires are inflated and configured to rotate to enable the work vehicle to travel across a field, a road, and other types of terrain. Typically, the work vehicle is configured to tow an agricultural implement. Examples of agricultural implements include seeding implements, plowing implements, fertilizing implements, and other kinds of agricultural implements. The work vehicle tows the agricultural implement via a hitch of the work vehicle, a drawbar of the agricultural implement, or other suitable means of towing. As the work vehicle tows the agricultural implement, the draft load experienced at the hitch and/or the drawbar may vary due to certain factors, including the amount of agricultural product in the agricultural implement, the slope on which the work vehicle is traveling, the type of terrain on which the work vehicle is traveling, current tire pressure, current tire wear, etc. Because tire pressure is typically fixed for field operations, a draft load may not remain within a target range during field operations, thereby reducing the efficiency of agricultural operations.